We Belong Together
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: A Red vs Blue story. The war in Blood Gulch is over, now what is everyone up too.  Pairing Tucker and Tex


The war in Blood Gulch was over and everyone had headed home, Caboose lived near Church due to his childishness Church thought it best to stay near him. Tucker and Tex seemed to live farthest from each other. Every now and then they would all get together and talk about what their lives were like. Tex was pacing around through her living room when the phone started ringing; she walked over and picked it up.

"Hello" she said

"Hello" came Church's voice

"You need something?" Tex asked annoyed that her thoughts had been interrupted

"Whoa I just called to remind you of the meeting" Church said

Tex spun around to look at the clock.

"Is that today?" Tex asked

"Yeah" Church said "you were supposed to be here an hour ago"

Tex slammed the phone down with out even saying goodbye. She ran to her closet and grabbed her jacket. She was going to have to drive for about half an hour before even getting there. Church and Caboose were standing there waiting when Tex drove up. Tex climbed out of her car and looked around.

"Aren't we missing someone" she said

"Yeah Tucker said he wouldn't be here" Church said

The expression on Tex's face saddened. They all talked about their lives, which weren't much different from the last time they met up. Tex got into her car and looked at the glove box, she opened it and pulled out a picture of their whole team, in armor but which out their helmets. Church stood at the right side, his black messy hair was down in his face making it hard to see his light blue eyes, Caboose stood next to Church, Caboose had blond spiked hair and blue eyes, next to Caboose was Tucker, his light brown spiked hair was slightly in his face, he also had teal colored eyes, Tucker had his arms over Tex's and Caboose's shoulders pulling them close to him Tex she seemed to have an annoyed look on her face, she kept her red hair short, and her green eyes were slightly closed from annoyance. Tex felt tears trying to force their way out of her eyes as she stared at the picture, Tex pushed the picture back into the glove box, and started her car. She started to drive but didn't know where she was going till she took the road opposite her house. 'I need to know why he didn't come' Tex thought. She knew the drive would be four hours at the least, but she couldn't help but think something was wrong. Tex stopped in front of a tan colored house, she looked at the address Church had given her, and then back at the house. Tex got out of her car and walked up to the house; she knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"He wont answer" the neighbor called

Tex turned to the old lady standing in the neighboring yard.

"What do you mean?" Tex asked

"He won't answer the door for anyone" the lady said "His life seems to have gone down hill"

Tex turned back to the door and started to open it, she was cautious when entering. She walked into the living room and found Tucker passed out on the floor, Tex ran over to him and placed two of her fingers to Tucker's neck, feeling that he was still alive. Tex began to shake Tucker lightly, she watched as Tucker seemed to be forcing his eyes open.

"Tex?" Tucker questioned when he could finally see

"What are you doing on the floor?" Tex asked almost already knowing the answer

Tucker began to sit up while rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Tex asked "Why didn't you come?"

Tucker finally got his thoughts together.

"Why should I come" Tucker said "no one wants to see me anyway"

Tex looked confused, sad and mad all at once and in a moment of no thought she slapped Tucker across the face.

"What was that for?" Tucker asked

"For acting like an idiot" Tex said "now get yourself together"

"Why no one cares" Tucker said

"I care" Tex almost yelled turning away

Tucker looked almost astonished at Tex's reaction. There was a moment of silence.

"My parents died last week" Tucker said

Tex turned to face Tucker.

"I didn't know how to deal with it" Tucker said

"Why didn't you call us?" Tex asked

Tucker looked away not wanting to see the look on Tex's face when he answered

"I didn't think you guys would care" he said

Tex placed a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"Of course we care" Tex said

"I told Church" Tucker said "He doesn't care"

"Well that's because Church is an asshole" Tex said

"Why do you care then?" Tucker asked

Tex went silent as her face started to turn red, Tucker was waiting for an answer while still watching the floor. When Tex didn't answer he looked up and she was looking away.

"Tex are you okay?" Tucker asked confused

What happened next happened so fast Tucker didn't know exactly what to make of it. Tex turned to Tucker and placed her lips on his, Tucker was surprised by Tex's sudden action, but soon regained his composer and grabbed onto Tex and pulled her on top of him.

A week later Tucker had moved into Tex's house. Church was confused by all this, and Caboose was well he was Caboose; meaning didn't really know what was going on.


End file.
